


Fuck You Gods!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Blasphemy, Fix-It, Fuck You Bahamut, History Repeating Itself, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Pain, Reasonable Ardyn Izunia, Resurrection, Sorrow, Swearing, Trust, complicated family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Yes you heard that right.After sacrificing himself, Noctis is thrown back 10 years into the past,  where he first meets Ardyn at Galdin Quay. Before the Fall of Insomnia and before the death of the CXIII King of Lucis. Noctis must make a decision. Whether to follow the path that he was destined to follow. Or stand up to the Gods and stand by his estranged Uncle, who could destroy everything that he loves. All that is going through Noct's mind is:"Fuck the Gods."





	Fuck You Gods!

“A Man of No consequences”

Ardyn said with a smile on his face before walking away without a care in the world. My chest tighten. It was today. Today it would happen. A massive lump formed in my throat and I was finding it difficult to breath. But that was nowhere near as difficult as watching the man who would destroy my home, my family, my friends lives, my life, walking away. Going to Insomnia and allowing the Emperor to ruin everything that my family and accomplish and achieve over 2000 years. This had all happened before. All of it. Galdin Quay. The Fall of Insomnia. The fall of my dad. No. 

No!

I will not all that to happen.

Not again. I don’t care why history is repeating itself. I don’t care why. I don't care why or how I am even alive or here. All I know I can’t all this to happen. No one can die. Luna, Ravus, Clarus, Jared and Dad are not dying when I can stop it. I have the power to stop it. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are not going through pain to get me to the Crystal. Not again. Before Gladio, Prompto or Ignis could speak or even breath, I shouted at the top of my lungs to get Ardyn's attention.

“WAIT!!!” 

I push past Gladio and start running towards the man that cause me so much pain. But if I don’t do this my Dad dies. Luna dies. Ravus dies. Jared dies. Gladio’s dad dies. Ignis goes blinds and Prompto gets tortured. I am not having it. I am not allowing this to happen. This knowledge is too much of a burden to bare. I am not allowing this to happen. I ran so fast I don’t even hear footsteps follow after me as I am determined to catch up to the Chancellor.

As I run towards him, I see him turn around with a confused look on his face. He tried his best to cover it up with that evil smirk that used to plague my dreams. That manipulating smile that meant he was up to no good. I just about manged stop myself form running straight into him. Lucky for me, my legs were working fasted then my brain and they just stopped just about metre before him. I stood up straight and look him dead in the eyes. I didn’t know where to start. Blurt out I know everything. That I knew who he was. What happened all those years ago. What the Gods did. Actually, that might get me killed. My ancestor was a trigger happy mad man who didn’t care who died as long as he got what he wanted. What did he want? To die? Would he listen to me upon learning I knew of his plan? 

I had gone blank underneath his stare. 

“Yes. Is there something I can help you with?” Ardyn responds with is annoying cheerful tone.

I then hear the guys stop behind me. I can’t tell what their facial expression are like but I bet Iggy wore concern. Gladio was more then likely fuming that I had ran off and Prompto was confused. He always was. I was too if I was perfectly honest. I had to shake them from thoughts and suddenly the perfect phrase popped into my head. 

“Fuck the Gods.” 

I simply say. Still staring into his cold gold eyes. He doesn’t move though. He takes in a deep breath and replies smoothly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said: Fuck the Gods. Fuck them." I then look towards the sky and scream at the top of my lungs. "YOU HEAR ME! FUCK YOU! I AM DOING WHAT YOU WANT!” I must have looked like a fool to everyone who walked by. I could see it already. ‘Crowned Prince Goes Mad!’ that would surely make the front pages of all the newspaper in all of Eos. I would never live it down. Who I am kidding? Unless I can convince Ardyn not to do place the attack on Insomnia, me shouting at the sky will never even make it into the papers. I turn back to him and see that his facial features have turn back to that smug look. 

“That’s a bold statement.” Ardyn chuckled at me. “I don’t disagree with your view at all, in fact I applauded it. However, I don’t think your friends or the other residents walking around this peaceful resort do.”

I then felt a hand placed on my shoulder pulling me back slightly so that I was away from Ardyn. I turned to see who it was. I was met with Ignis eyes looking at me with disappointment and concern. But that didn’t matter. 

“Noctis come on. I am sorry sir.” Ignis said with a hit of worry in his voice as he tried to lead me away from the Chancellor. No. No! 

“No Iggy.” I pulled away from him his grip harshly. If I allowed this to carry on as normal he would go blind. After everything he has done for me I could not all that. I look at all three of them. My best friends, my brothers. The people who would die for me, standing there. I will not allow pain to be inflicted on them. Not anymore. “You don’t understand. None of you understand.”

I then turn back to Ardyn who is now looking bored. I can imagine he wants nothing more to get back to the place that destroyed his life and destroy it as vengeance against his brother and his line. I take a deep breath and allow the words that would give away my secret to spill out in to the open.

“But you do. Don’t you: Ardyn Lucis Caelum” 

Everyone then fell silent. Even Ardyn. I shake a little bit with fear. Because my ancestor and I both know what he plans to do. What he plans for Insomnia, for my Dad, or Luna. In his eyes that all has to happen, so he can die. But it doesn’t have to be that way. His eyes twitch a little after hearing his name spoke. I could only guess he was trying his hardest to keep his anger down. I wasn’t supposed to know and now I have ruined everything. But instead of backing down from the statement, I stand up a little taller before speaking again.

“I know what they did to you. I know what your brother did to you. On behave of my line and our family. I am sorry. I truly am. I also know what you plan to do and what will happen. I am saying no. Because they want you and I to do that. All 5 of them want me to succeed just to die and I am saying no. No one should die for them. No one should have ever died for them. But I can’t defy them if you don’t say no as well. You didn’t get the chance to say it before, I am giving you the chance to say no now Ardyn. I am not Somnus and I will say no to them. I am saying no. Fuck you Bahamut! Fuck you all! Please don’t let them have what they want Uncle. What do you say?”

I can feel the fear creepy around my brain and flow to every single part of my body. I didn’t know how he was going to react if he was going to react at all. His golden eyes just stared into my blue ones with no emotion in them. His eyes, they always held something. Be that sorrow, angry, glee. They were always filled to the brim with emotion but now I saw nothing. Don’t a single thing in them.

That was enough to scare me back to the grave.

He was unpredictable, and maybe I shouldn’t have brought his brother into it. But I had to get him to see that we could change things. I was not going to be killed for something my ancestor did when I could try my hardest to fix it. Then a shiver went down my spine. His laughter filled the air. I backed up a little not knowing if this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Gladio and Ignis came into my line of vision. More then likely there ready to protect me in case he flipped. By the looks of it. That was very likely to happen.

“What do I say?” Ardyn chuckled taking a step closer to all of us. He never once took his eyes of mine though. “How could I refuse an offer so bold and meaningful as that? My dear nephew, my response is: Fuck the Gods.” 

Relief then filled my heart and I let go of all my tension by letting go my breath. I didn’t know how or except that to work. But it did. I was bloody glad it did. I took step towards him as well and placed a hand in front of me for him to take it. His smile got wider and without any hesitation he took it. 

We then shook hands and nodded at each other as a sign of respect. He understood what I knew and I understand what he had gone through. Now we would take back the control that the Gods thought they had over our family and stop the Crystal getting into the hands of the Emperor. Well I hope he will help anyway. 

I let go of his hand and say. “Thank you. Now please stop the Emperor from destroying Insomnia.” 

“You want your father and their families alive don’t you.” Ardyn said with a little annoyance plaguing his speech. 

“May Dad is still your nephew. If he knew, if any of them knew what had happened. They would say sorry Ardyn. We are all descendants of people who made mistakes. Please, no one should have to die because of the Gods. Not me, not my Dad, not anyone Insomnia. Not even you. Please just stop the assault on our home.” I pleaded. 

Begging wasn’t something a prince or the chosen king should do. But those where titles that shouldn’t even be mine. I shouldn’t be king. The man in front of me should have been. I would be more then happy to give him Insomnia if it meant it didn’t fall. If it meant no one died. I would give everything back to him if that happens. 

“Why do you remind of him? You look and act exactly as he did. But you… are some what different?” Ardyn question with hurt in his voice. 

Somnus.

He must be comparing me to him. I only ever fought his spirit and used his sword. But like me in this moment, I swear Somnus would want his brother to be free. I may be preventing that for the time being, but maybe getting Ardyn on my side meant that I could save what was left of his sole. If I was lucky enough.

“I am not Somnus. I will never be Somnus. I will help you die. I promise. But you need to help me save our kingdom first. Then together. You, me, Dad. We can find away to get the Gods to make you mortal again. I saw on our line we will find a way.”

He smiled at me for a moment. I don’t know if it was out of respect or if he was mocking me. But whatever it was I am sure glad he was at least listening to me. 

“Right then Prince Noctis. Allow me the honour of saving our home.”

“The honour is yours.” 

With that he vanished. I just pray that I made the right decision.


End file.
